Secrets Within
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: At this school everyone has a secret. And Sam will discover a secret so shocking. Crossover between Icarly, Big Time Rush, Victorious, & Shake it up.
1. Chapter 1

Sam's Pov.

Today was my first day at my new school. This is no ordinary school either, no. This school is for kids who has problems. Drug addicts, the cutters, the suicide's, & me. You've probably wondered why i'm going to this school. Well, I am a cutter but that's not all, no. But we can get to that later. I walked into school. Looks normal.

"Hi, i'm Freddie"

"I'm Sam, i'm new here, so why are u here?" I asked.

"I tried to kill myself" He said.

"Oh, I'm a cutter" I said, he nodded.

"Do u want me to show u around?"

"Sure" I said, making a friend already.

"Well, let me see your schedule"

I handed him my schedule.

"You have Math first that's with Ms. Summer's"

"Ok, do u have Math first too?" I asked.

"No, we have Science together & Lunch" I nodded.

"Hey Freddie" A red hair girl said walking towards us. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sam"

"I"m Cat" She laughed.

Okay. She seems okay, i guess.

"Cat!" Someone screamed, a girl with black hair.

"Eep! Jade this is Sam"

"Hey" I said.

"Yea, why are u here?"

"She's a cutter" Freddie said.

"Why are u here?" I asked.

"I'm also a cutter & I burn myself twice" Jade said.

"What about u Cat?"

"She was a drug addict" Jade said. _Drug addict? _She didn't seemed like one.

"Well Sam keep in mind some people here u don't want to make friends with" Jade said.

"Okay" I said. "So do either of u have Math first?" I asked Cat & Jade.

"No, we have study hall first" Jade said.

"Class starts in 5, we might want to go & Sam u might want to go to the office first to get your room" Freddie said.

"Okay" I said walking to the office. Well 3 friends already. I didn't noticed where I was going until I bumped into someone.

"I'm soo sorry" I said.

"Watch where you're going freak" She said.

Freak, i'm not a freak.

"I'm Sam" I said holding out my hand.

"Ew!" She said.

"Carly, leave her alone"

"Whatever" She said & walked away.

"I'm sorry about Carly"

"It's fine, i'm Sam"

"I'm Beck, are u lost?"

"Actually, I am. Where's the office?" I asked.

"Come on, i'll show you." We walked in the office.

"Mr. Oliver you're going to be late for class" The principal said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Rocque but I was showing Sam the way here, she was kinda lost" Beck said.

"I'll write u a pass for class Mr. Oliver"

"Bye Sam, i'll see u later" Beck said & walked out the office.

"Ms. Puckett, you'll have room 202"

"Okay, um, well I don't have any books"

"Here's your stuff"

"Thanks, so when can I go to my room?" I asked.

"Go ahead & go put your stuff in there & head to class" Mr. Rocque said.

I thanked him and walked to my room. Well, it was black on one side. I put my stuff on the empty bed & went in to my first class.

"You must be new" The teacher said.

"Yea, sorry i'm late, I got lost"

"Don't worry about it, it's your first day, did u already put your stuff in your room?"

"Yea"

"Well, Sam you can sit in the back for now"

"Okay" I said.

"Oh & Sam call me Ms. Summer's"

I nodded and took a seat next to this guy, he has green eyes & blonde hair. He wasn't paying attention to the teacher. I tried but I couldn't. Hours passed and it was finally Lunch.

"Hey" I said, sitting with Freddie, Cat, Jade, & Beck.

"Hey, you meet anyone else?" Freddie asked.

"Yea, This girl named Carly" I said.

"That's how I met Sam" Beck said.

"Yea" I said. I couldn't stopped thinking about that guy with those green eyes & blonde hair.

"Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Yea?" I said.

"What was u thinking about?" Cat said.

"Um, nothing" I said. "Who's that guy with green eyes & blonde hair?" I asked.

"That's Kendall Knight, someone u don't want to be around with" Jade said.

I wondered why?

"So, what's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He's a drug addict, a cutter, & a suicidal" Freddie said.

Kendall walked in the lunch room sitting by himself. He was writing something in his notebook.

"Why is he sitting by himself?"

"No one likes him" Cat said.

"So, when can I go back to my room?" I asked.

"After Lunch for 2 hours" Beck said.

"So does girls share a room with girls & boys share a room with boys?" I asked.

"Not exactly, some girls & boys do, & some girls & boys share a room with each other" Beck said.

After Lunch I made my way to my room. I walked in there. Kendall was in there sitting on his bed. _Wait, this is his room too? _Hmm, this could work.

"Hi" I said. He didn't answered.

"I'm Sam" I said. He still didn't answered. I throwed a pillow at him.

"What the hell?!" He said.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"What do u want?" He said.

"Well, i'll be your roommate" He seemed he didn't care. "What are u doing in the notebook?" I asked.

"It's none of your damn business" He said. _Ouch._

"I'm a cutter, I already know why you're here" He didn't said anything. "Look, I know no one likes u, but i'm going to be your roommate, like it or not" I said.

"I don't care" He said.

"So, why does no one likes you?" I asked.

"Leave me alone" He said.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"I don't have a problem"

"So, why don't u have any friends?"

"Because I don't need friends"

"I'm also a drug addict & a suicidal"

"You're all 3? There's only one other person here who's all 3"

"Who?" I asked.

"Me" He said.

"What?"

"No one is all 3, I was the only one who was all 3"

"So, were the only ones who's all 3?" I asked.

"Yea, u have your popular drug addicts which are Carly Shay, James Diamond, & Jo Taylor. The popular suicadal's are Camielle Roberts, Logan Mitchell, & Tori Vega. The popular cutters are Carlos Garcia, Robbie Sharpiro, & Lucy Stone. Them 9 stay together like 24/7."

"So, what do we do on the weekends?" I said.

"U can go outside, stay in your room all day, pretty much just hang out"

"When do we eat?"

"Mondays thru Fridays breakfast starts at 7:15 & ends at 7:45, Saturdays & Sundays breakfast starts at 7:30 & ends at 10. Lunch starts at 2 & ends at 4, & dinner starts at 6 & ends at 8."

"Okay" I said.

The next day I got up & got ready for school. Kendall was still asleep. It was 5:44 am. I grabbed the books I needed for my morning classes. I sat back on my bed. I decided to get out my laptop. I opened it up and listening to music.

"I'm trying to sleep" Kendall said, sitting up. "Why are u playing music early anyway?"

"I love music" I said. "What your favorite song?" I asked.

"Monster by Imagine Dragons" He said.

"Okay" I said, trying to find it.

"What are u doing?"

"I'll play u my favorite song"

**Ever since I could remember.**

**Everything inside of me,**

**Just wanted to fit**

"You like that song too?"

"Yeah" I said singing "I've turn into a monster, a monster, a monster, & it keeps getting stronger" I sang.

"I didn't know u could sing" He said.

"Yea, not infront of a bunch of people" I said. "What about u?"

"I don't sing" He said.

"So, we only have like a hour in a half left, what was your life before u came here" I said. He didn't said anything for a minute.

"It doesn't matter" He said. "I'm going to take a shower" And he went in the bathroom.

I wonder why he didn't wanted to tell me? He was hiding something & i'm going to find out what it is. His notebook. I grabbed his notebook but before I could open it Kendall walked out.

"What the hell are u doing with my notebook?!" He yelled, snatching the notebook away from me & putting it in his bag.

"I'm sorry, I - I just wanted to know what was in it" I said.

"I already told u it's none of your damn business" He said angry & walked out the room.

_What was he hiding?_

**What do u guys think Kendall is hiding? Next Chapter will be up next year!**

**Have a happy new year everyone! **


	2. Chapter 2

~ A week later ~

I tried to figured out what Kendall was hiding in his notebook a couple times, but I never could. Today was Saturday so I decided to go outside. It was warm out. I walked outside & saw Cat sitting under the tree. I decided to sit beside her.

"Hey Sam" She said.

"Hey" I said. "Cat can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What you wanna tell me?"

"How did Kendall got here?" I asked.

She sighed. "Why do you want to know?"

"I just wanna know"

"I'm sorry Sam" She said getting up & walking away.

Cat's Pov.

I know Sam wanted answers but I couldn't tell her. Not yet anyway. I went in my room & closed the door. I don't have a roommate but i'm fine with that. I grabbed a bottle of beer under the bed. I know I can get into trouble if anyone found out but I needed a drink. I decided to send a text. After 20 or so minutes there was a knock on the door. I put the bottle of beer back under my bed before I opened the door.

"Sam, what's up?" I said, sitting back on my bed.

"Why won't you tell me how Kendall got here? I know you know"

I guess I should tell her. "Ok, I'll tell you" She looked at me wating for me to begin. I took a deep breath before I begin. "It all started when we both were young. My mom married his dad when we was 7"

"That means you guys are - " I cut her off.

"Let me finish" I said, she nodded. "After that a year later they left us. We didn't know why. My dad was pissed at my mom & his dad for doing that. I moved in with Kendall & his mom. My dad died of an heart attack a couple months after. I was devasted but Kendall was there to comfort me. When we was 13, Kendall's mom died. You could say he was devasted, I was too. That's when he started to smoke. I tried to stop him but he'll only get angry. We was sent to a Foster Home. No one took us so we was stuck there. I tried talking to Kendall but he'll only ignored me. When I was 15 I started to drink. We finally got out of the Foster Home. The only problem was that Kendall started to drink too. We would sneak out after midnight & drink. It was nice having his oldself back again. Well, kinda of. A month later we was sent back there cause our Foster parents didn't want us. We went to 12 different families in a year. A month or two later we was sent to a another home. Me & Kendall would still sneak out & drink. He would smoke too. After two months there, they adopted another kid. Well, that he was 9 & they paid more attention to him instead of me & Kendall. We snuck out again drinking. One night I was in bed when I heard yelling from the living room. It was our Foster mom & Kendall yelling. A couple minutes of yelling Kendall left the house slamming the door. I followed him. I asked him what happened & he told she found him smoking but he didn't care. We went back to the Foster Home. He had his notebook. I never knew what was in there, I tried to see what was in the notebook but I could never found out. Well, we was sent to one last home & that didn't last long. Kendall didn't like the family, he didn't liked any of them, but he hated this one. I really don't know why. One day when we was there I don't know what happen cause I was just returning home from the movies. Well, I went to check on Kendall but I couldn't find him. So, I asked our foster mom if she knew where he was. She told me he left. I went looking for him. & I found with a man. The man took us here. Well, I went to Kendall's room & I found him on the floor beside his self. He tried to killed himself. I went & told Mr. Rocque. Kendall stayed at the hospital for a couple & I stayed with him. After that he went back to when after his mom died. He wouldn't talk to me. He got angry all the time. That pretty much what happened." I said. Sam just looking at me. "I tried helping him but he wouldn't let me"

"Wow, who was the man?" She asked.

"It was Mr. Rocque"

"Mr. Rocque took u guys here?"

"Yeah, I told him everything that happen"

Sam looked shocked. "You should go" I told her. She just nodded & left.

End of Pov.

Sam's Pov.

I sat beside Jade, Beck, & Freddie. "Hey guys" I said.

"Hey Sam" Freddie said.

"Did you guys knew that Cat is Kendall's half sister?" I said.

"Yeah, we knew" Jade said.

"She told us he was jerk when his dad married her mom & he hated her" Beck said.

"She lied to you guys" I said. "She told me a whole different" I need to find Cat & ask her why she lied. I went to find Cat but I decided to go in my room.

"Kendall? Are you in here?" I asked looking around. I didn't see him. I guess he's not in here. _Then where is he? _I walked out & walked in Cat's room. I opened the door & I saw her drinking.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"Sam, you're not suppose to be here. What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you something"

"Then ask me!" Cat yelled.

I opened my mouth then closed it. She stormed out. I followed Cat. She went in my room.

"Cat, what are you doing?"

"Go get help" She said crying.

"What happened?"

"Just do it!" She yelled.

I ran to Mr. Rocque's office & told him. Me & him ran back in my room. That's when I saw Kendall on the floor. An ambulance came & took him to the hospital. Cat was talking to Mr. Rocque.

"Come on" Cat said, pulling me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the hospital" She said.

We went to the hospital & waited in the waiting room.

"Why was you drinking? & why did you lie to Jade, Beck, & Freddie?" I asked Cat.

"Let's not talk about it right now" She said. I sighed. Cat is hiding something. I just know it. _But what is she hiding? _ We've been at the hospital for about an hour. Then I got an idea.

"Call me if you hear anything else" I said about to walk out the door but Cat stopped me.

"Where are you going?" She asked. I turned back away to face her. _Should I tell her what I was really doing? Nah, she might stop me._

"I'm just going back in my room, please call me if you hear anything" I said.

"Okay, I will" She said. I walked out the hospital & got in the cab & headed to school. I walked in the school & went straight in my room. I walked over to Kendall's bed & started to look for his notebook. _Where is it? _I looked under his bed. _Damn it, it's not there. Where the hell is it?! _I looked everywhere on his side of the room. I didn't see it. _Did he hide it? _

"Why are you destorying Kendall's stuff?" Freddie said walking in the room.

"I was just looking for something. What are you doing in here?"

"Seeing what you was doing, & what happen"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did Kendall went to the hospital?" Freddie asked sitting on my bed.

"He um" I really didn't know what to say. _Did Freddie & everyone else knew Kendall tried to kill himself before? Maybe I can distract Freddie but how? _I sat down beside Freddie on my bed. I looked at him for a minute then looked away. _Here goes nothing . . . _I leaned in & kissed Freddie. Then I pulled away after a couple seconds.

"W - Why did you kiss me?!" He screamed.

"I uh, I" I didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry" I said. "Maybe you should leave" He didn't said anything. He left & shut the door behind him. I lyed down on my bed.

_What did I just do?_

**Hope u like this chapter. I try to upload the next chapter faster. You guys will know why Cat lied to Jade, Beck, & Freddie in the chapter or so. Did any of you watch the new Sam and Cat #The Killer Tuna Jump? That was probably my favorite episode so far. I wish Jade, Robbie, & Freddie was in the rest of the episodes. Next chapter Cece will be in from Shake it up.**

**Questions:**

**1. Why did Cat lied to Jade, Beck, & Freddie?**

**2. Is Cat hiding something?**

**3. What's in Kendall's notebook?**

**4. Did you liked the Seddie kiss?**

**5. What couples would you like to see in this story?**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's Pov.

It's been 2 days. 2 days since I kissed Freddie. 2 days since Kendall tried to kill himself. 2 days since I saw Cat. It was Monday but we didn't had any classes today. I got on my computer & played some music. I haven't talked to anyone in 2 days. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, I stopped the music, got up & opened the door.

"Beck? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was seeing if you was okay" He said.

"I'm fine" I said. I wasn't fine. "Beck, i'm fine, okay? Can you just leave me alone?"

"Okay, but if you need someone to talk to i'm here & so is Jade"

"Okay" I said. He walked out the door. I layed down on my bed. After a minute or two, I got up, got dressed & walked out my room.

I was walking outside but then I saw Freddie & Carly kissing! I shouldn't be devasted, I mean I did only kissed Freddie to distract him. I walked over to them.

"What the hell is going on?!" I asked looking at Freddie & Carly.

"S - Sam, what are you doing?" Freddie asked.

"Why are you kissing Carly?!" I yelled.

"Why does it matter?" Carly said.

I don't know what came over me, but next thing I knew I was punching Carly. I was pulled off by Mr. Rocque.

"In my office Ms. Puckett" Mr. Rocque said.

I walked to his office & sat down. He came in & sat down on his desk.

"Next time you will have detention" Mr. Rocque said. "I'll be right back, stay here" He got up & left the office. I got up from the seat, went & opened the cabinet. I wanted answers. I looked threw the files & found everyone's except for Kendall's & Cat's. _Why didn't they had anything? _I heard footsteps so I sat back down in the seat. Mr. Rocque came back in.

"Is Kendall going to be okay?" I asked.

Before Mr. Rocque answered, a girl walked in.

"Ms. Jones meet your new roommate" Mr. Rocque said.

"My what?!" I said looking at Mr. Rocque.

"Cece will be your new roommate, Sam you will pack your stuff & room will Cece. You can go get your things & go in your new room"

I walked out of Mr. Rocque's office & went in my room. _Why did I have to leave & moved in a different room? _I got my stuff & went in my new room.

"So, which bed you want?" Cece asked.

"Doesn't matter" I said.

"If you want we can sneak back in your old room after midnight" She said.

"Seriously? You're not going to tell Mr. Rocque on me?" I asked.

"No, I can be the lookout if you want me do" She said.

"Okay, tonight we can go" I said.

"Okay. But what happen to your old roommate?" She said.

"How did you know I had a roommate?" I asked.

"I overheard you & Mr. Rocque talking. So, what happened?"

"Um, it's really doesn't matter" I said. I don't know if I can trust her.

"You asked if he was okay. Is he?" Cece asked.

"I don't know, Mr. Rocqoe didn't answered me" I said. "Why are you here?"

"My best friend found me cutting myself & then told my mom & then I was sent here." She said. "Why are you here?"

"I'm also a cutter, I burn myself, & I also drink" I said.

"Really? Why do you do all three?" Cece asked, sitting on the bed.

"Why do you cut?" I asked her.

"My best friend, Rocky always been there for me, but when she got to be a dancer on Shake it up Chicago, we started drifting apart. I tried out also but didn't made it. Well, Rocky started to hang out with different people, & then one day I decided to cut myself, & it helped me. I started to cut myself everyday when someone insulted me, & a week ago I tried to kill myself, well I forgot to lock the bathroom door, my brother & my mom went to the store, Rocky came in & found me cutting myself, I passed out after she found me & I was sent here." She said. "Why are you here?"

I looked at her. "I guess it started when my mom had a new boyfriend. I was 13 and all she cared about was him. I started to cut myself. When I was 14 I started to burn myself, and then I turned 15 and I started to drink. Only one bottle a day. My mom found me one day and started screaming at me. I ran to the bathroom and started to cut myself. My mom saw me, and then I was sent here. I only been here for two weeks." I said.

We was quieted for a few moments until we heard a loud noise.

"What was that?" Cece asked, looking at me.

"I have no idea." I said. Me and Cece walked out the room and walked in the hallway.

"I think it came from Mr. Rocque's office." Cece said. We walked and stopped outside of Mr. Rocque. He sounded mad. I wonder what he was mad about.

"What are you two doing?" Jade asked, walking towards us.

""We will just, uh, nothing" I said.

"Really? Cause it looked like you was trying to eavesdrop" She said with a smirk. "Who are you?"

"I'm Cece Jones. I'm new here."

"Whatever. Anyway, you guys might want to stop eaves dropping before - " Jade stopped when Mr. Rocque walked out his office.

"What are you three doing?" He asked.

"Not eavesdropping" Cece saiding, smiling. Me & Jade elbowed her.

"Ow" She said, looking at me & Jade.

"You three got detention all week" Mr. Rocque said.

"Woah, what? Detention? I just got here like an hour ago." Cece said.

"Now you have Detention. Starting tomorrow." Mr. Rocque said, going back in his office.

"Thanks a lot Puckett. You got me detention." Jade said.

"This wasn't my fault" I said.

"Hope you know that Carly will also be in Detention" Jade said.

"What? Great, now i'll be stuck in detention with Carly." I said.

"Don't forget about me & her" Cece said, pointing at Jade.

"My name is Jade West." Jade said.

"Well, this is Cece's fault." I said. "If she didn't said we wasn't eavesdropping, we weren't have detention."

"I'm sorry" Cece said.

"Well, I guess i'll be in my room." Jade said & walked away.

Me & Cece walked backed in our room.

"So, what do we do now?" Cece asked, sitting on her bed.

"I don't know." I said, getting on my computer.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"Please tell me. Maybe I can help."

"Fine. But you can't tell anyone. I want answers." I said.

"Why don't you go to the library" She said.

"This place don't have a library"

"Yes it does. I got a map." She said handing me the map.

"Okay, we will go next week" I said.

~ Next day in detention ~

I was sitting in the back, Cece beside me, Jade in the front, Carly was in the middle, & Freddie was also in here. Great. Mr. Starr walked out the class after he explained the rules of detention. I was staring at the clock, I was so bored.

"So, do you like anyone?" Cece whispered.

"What?" I whispered back to her.

"Do you like anyone?" She whispered again.

"No" I lied.

"You're lying" She said, smiling at me.

"I'm not" I said.

"Stop talking" Carly said, looking back at me. I glared at her. Jade had scissors stabbing the desk. _Why did she had scissors? _Freddie just had his head down on the desk.

"Why don't you shut up." I said to Carly. Carly turned back around. 2 hours later, detention was over. Me & Cece went back in our room.

~ One week later ~

Me & Cece was in the library, looking through the books. No one used this library in forever. Everything was dusty in here. The computers, books, magazines, desks, & the chairs.

"So, what exactly are you looking for?" Cece asked, looking through books.

"Just this place." I said.

"I think I found something." Cece said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look at this picture." She said. I looked at it.

"Oh my god." I said.

"Do you know these people?" She asked me.

"Yeah, they go to this school." I said.

"What are you two doing?" Freddie said, walking in the room.

"I want answers." I said.

"Answers? If you want us then just get on the computer & looked up the history of this place." Freddie said.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Cece said. Leaving me & Freddie alone in this old library.

"I'm sorry I kiss you & i'm sorry that I beat up Carly." I said.

"I should of told you." He said. "We worked on a project & then we started to date."

"Do you know if Kendall is out of the hospital?" I asked.

"Yea, he got out yesterday." He said.

"Why isn't there any files on Kendall or Cat?" I asked.

"You went throught the files?"

"I want answers." I said.

"You know if you get caught, you'll be in trouble." He said.

"Yeah, I know." I said. "Where's Cat?"

"In her room."

Cece walked backed in. "Find anything?"

"No." Freddie said.

"I'm going to go in my room" I said & walked out the library. I knocked on Cat's door. A couple seconds later, she opened it.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" She asked. I walked in her room.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you or Kendall have any files?" I said.

"Why did you went through the files?" She yelled.

"Because I wanted answers!" I yelled at her again.

"Get. Out."

"What?"

"Get. Out" She said pushing me out of her room.

_Maybe I should go see Kendall? _I was walking to his room,but bumped into Beck. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. What are you doing?" He asked.

"I was just going to see Kendall." I said.

"You know you're not aloud, right?"

"What? Why can't I see him?" I said.

"Mr. Rocque told me to tell you, you're not allowed." He said. "I'll see you later Sam." Beck said & walked away. I walked back in my room. _Why wasn't I allowed to see Kendall? _I walked back in my room. "Cece?" I said looking around the room. She walked out the bathroom.

"Hey, what's up?" Cece said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Nothing." I said, sitting on my bed, looking at my computer. I looked up the history of this place. I looked up Kendall & Cat, trying to find something. I opened the page & was shocked when I saw the page.

"What's wrong?" Cece asked.

"Look at this." I said. She looked at it.

"Oh my god." She said.

I found some answers, that I didn't expect to find.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter you'll find out what Sam found. & you'll see some Jori moments. You will also see some Sam/Beck moments also. Next xhapter will be up soon. **

**Question:**

**What couple would you like to see?**


End file.
